Programs written in certain high-level programming languages, such as Java, may be converted to a platform-specific set of instructions. A compiler may translate a program written in the high-level programming language into a platform-specific set of instructions by generating an application using the source code of the program. The compiler may be capable of performing various optimizations when generating an application.